Consequences
by evil lapin
Summary: Scout screws around and dents a boiler. Engineer teaches him a lesson.


Scout fearfully creaked open the boiler room door. Every inch of him was already trembling. He recalled the horrible sound of breaking glass as his baseball sailed away, just seconds ago, and now he was crawling back to come get it. His dog Frankie was probably waiting outside, all disapointed.

He stared at the thundering oil-fired hot-water heating boiler towered above him, with pipes and tubes spreading out like tentacles. The smell was sour and acidic, the air was cold, and Scout had to step over a few buckets of disgusting looking clear liquid to look for his wretched ball.

Engineers explanation of how everything was meant to work raced through his mind. Could it have damaged the already weak relief valve ? Or somehow knocked the expansion tank out of place? What about the flue vent, is the flue vent safe? He stood on his toes and examined the rumbling vent. The vent was good.

What about the boiler itself? Scouts heart caught in his throat. He looked up at the broken window and then down at the glass shards littering the floor. He took a few steps closer to the beaming sunlight, carefully making his way through the equipment, examining the thin tin walls of the humming boiler.

And then the huge dent slowly came into full view. The ball itself was tightly wedged between the boiler and the wall. Swallowing heavily, Scout reached his hand in through the fluffy grey dust coating the equipment, and took his ball.

"Did you find it son?"

Scout nearly toppled over the entire system.

"Engineer?" He said fearfully, shoving the ball in his pocket and climbing out of the mechanical jungle. Engineer stood in the doorway, looking more than a little cross. "Engie! H-hey! Thank god you're here... the boiler... it's..."

"Dented?"

"Yeah. Dented." Scout said, reexamining the damage. It couldn't be that bad, surely?

"And who could have done such a thing?" Said Engineer, walking towards the boiler dangerously.

"I..I...look...it was an accident. Me and Frankie, we were playing fetch in the back field and...I'm...I'm real sorry, ok? It can't be that broken, could it?" Engineer sighed and came into the room, before kneeling down and putting away the bucket of liquid and a few other bottles of stuff. Scout watched with uncertainty. Was it him, or were Engineers hands shaking? When Engineer more or less cleared the floor, Scout decided it was his cue to come out of the boiler room. Engineer put a hand in his shoulder.

"I want you to go up to my room, son, and wait for me in there. Don't touch a thing, alright? I'll be up there with you in a minute. I have to check for damage. And then, you and I need to have a talk."

Scout nodded. He knew he fucked up, and and it seemed fair that Engineer should yell at him for a good few minutes. He turned the corner and went up the stairs obediently, cursing his luck and hoping he didn't break anything major.

As he pushed open the door, a familiar mess of blueprints and spare equipment greeted him. He inhaled and came in, taking a seat on the made bed. It was pleasant. Sunny. It was how he expected Engineers room would look. He looked up at the detailed sketches of various machines on the walls. Everything seemed simple and neatly labelled when it was all written out like that.

Scout took the baseball out of his pocket, tossed it up in the air, and caught it. The diagrams and blueprints stared down at him judgmentally. Or maybe he was just nervous. He bounced his knee and stared at the door. What could be taking so long? Surely it couldn't be that broken?

Finally Engineer strided in across the room, closing the door behind him. Scouts gaze followed as he took the chair by his desk and spun it so it faced Scout, before slumping down in it himself. "Is everything ok?" Scout inquired. This silent treatment was driving him insane. The Engineer adjusted his gunslinger-arm and sat back.

"The boiler is fine, son. A few damaged circuits is all. 'Course the outer wall has to be replaced. No big deal, not like these systems are dangerous or anything."

Scout laughed nervously.

"Not like we need our body parts anyhow. Aint that right, Scout? We can just prance around sensitive equipment and throw balls an' whatnot, its all fine, ain't it?"

"heh. Yeah. Im real sorry Engie, its my bad. Tell you what, I'll pay for the damage." Scout didn't like this at all. Engineer was actually starting to seem very threatening. He was already inching out the door as he said it.

"you'll pay, alright" Engineer said. "Where do you think you're going? We're not done yet, son."

Scout gulped and closed the door, before sitting back down on the bed.

"You've dissapointed me today Scout. You've made two big mistakes"

"Two?"

"Yes, two. Do you know what they are?"

Scout tried to look Engineer in the eye, but turned away quickly, like he caught a glimpse of the sun. "Uh. I broke a window and dented the boiler."

"How?"

"Uhm. The back field. You told me not to fuck around in there. Plus I went into the boiler room."

"That's right." Engineers voice was low, quiet, and as warm as honey. "The one room in the entire base you were specifically told not to touch, you put a damn ball through. And instead of telling me, you hopped in yourself. You risked your own safety, and everyone else's on the team, for _that thing_."

Scout looked down at his baseball. He's been fiddling with it so much some of the red stitching was coming off.

"What did I say about the boiler room, son?"

"You said there'll be consequences" Scout said quietly, staring down at the floor. His face was flushed a deep red. He looked up as Engineer heaved a deep sigh.

"come here son."

Scout stood up, and walked over to where Engineer was sitting.

"do you know what's gonna happen now, Scout?"

Scout knew. He let Engineer take his hand and bend him over his knees. Slowly, the floor came into Scouts full view. His dog tags dangled around. Fuck, was this really happening? the knot in his stomach tightened. Engineers hand tightly pinned his arms behind his back, and the other pulled down Scouts pants to his knees. As soon as his bare ass was exposed to the open air, he shivered uncomfortably. Engineer has threatened to whoop him before, but he's never really done it till now. Scout cowered to imagine what a man like Engineer is capable of.

"Engie!" Scout yelled out suddenly. He twisted his head around to catch a glimpse of his captors face. "Don't do this man! You don't gotta to do this!"

"I clearly do son. You don't seem to take me or my rules seriously."

"I do though!" Scout kicked a little. It was too late too run. "It's just this one time, I-"

"Enough son. I meant what I said. It's about time you started thinking before acting"

"But you can't...you can't..." stuttered Scout in panic.

The Engineer chuckled and leaned in closer "spank you?" He finished.

"Let go a'me!" Screamed Scout, desperately trying to pry off Engineers grip with his arm. It didn't work. He whimpered as he kicked and struggled. A hard smack to his ass set him still.

"you best lie still you little brat, before I get my belt out." Engineers said dangerously.

"No! Let go, man!" Screamed the Scout. He felt the arm around him tighten suffocatingly, as the other quickly unbuckled the thick leather belt and pulled it out of several loops. Scout watched the process with increasing terror. "Not the belt, please!" he squeaked.

Three sharp lashes fell on his pale ass, the harsh sound bouncing off the walls. Scout groaned, his skin already itching with pain.

"Were you warned or not, Scout?"

Scout didn't answer, overwhelmed with pain and shock. Three more smart consecutive whips fell on him, and he groaned harder.

"were you warned?"

"yeah!" screamed the Scout.

Another belt lash, louder and sharper than the rest graced his more tender sit spots. A numb shadow was starting to appear over the wounded areas.

" Scout, you need to realize you cant just go ahead and do whatever pops into your head." The arm around him was starting to soften a bit, to Scouts great relief. Engineer put down the belt and rubbed some feeling into Scouts ass. "You were very lucky today, you know. You could've been badly injured. I want you to learn, today, that when things come to dangerous situations like this, you oughta come to me right away."

"You've got it Engie." said the Scout.

"But don't you think the punishment's over, now."

Engineer leaned forward and readjusted his grip. Then, he began to spank louder. Scout whimpered as each lash seemed harsher than the last, and his abused butt hurt from the sore muscle to the stinging skin. He shifted his weight forward, already feeling the hot rhythmic pulse. Damn, his ass was warm now. "Ow" he murmured. "Ow..ow... it hurts, Engie."

"Could've hurt much more if you knocked over the hydrofluoride" Engineer said in between the whips. "The rules are there for a reason." Smack! "And they need to be enforced."

Scout hung his head, his ears burning in shame. He knew he deserved it. He let his pride steer him wrong once again, and above all, he disrespected Engineer and his integrity, when Engineer worked so hard to keep him safe and to keep the base running smoothly.

And then he tried to hide it. Of course he deserved everything he was getting, and probably much worse. Now he was helplessly lying across his lap, with a glowing ass. Engineer had put him in his place. Tears began to leak out of his eyes. He was beyond embarrassed and beyond sorry.

Engineer swiftly raised his hand and sent the folded belt sailing through the air, whipping his flushed sore skin. Engineer stopped and rubbed the area again, before continuing to spank the stinging red ass afresh. Scout buried his face in Engineers lap, waiting for it to finally end. He could feel his ass bounce around after every harsh impact. It seemed Engineer was focused on the more tender sit spots, causing Scout to move his legs around a bit as he sniffed and whimpered through tears.

Engineer shook his head, and decided to drive the message home. It broke his heart a little but he needed to be firm. He held Scout tightly, and delivered a few more hard and stinging smacks. "I'm sorry! Really!" Whimpered Scout through his tears. "I won't fuck up again. Please!" His wall of self control broke, and he burst out crying in earnest. To his great relief, it seemed the spanking was over.

"Alright, son" said Engineer. Seeing tears in his team members eyes began to unsettle him greatly. He let go of Scout and gingerly rubbed his ass, soothing away the sting, itch and numbing. "Just don't cry now. Just don't cry."

"I'm not crying" said Scout, wiping his tears and standing up on shaking knees. He pulled up his briefs and pants, bitterly tightening the belt. Engineer stood too, feeling a sense of remorse. Perhaps he was too harsh.

He reached out for Scout, who stepped away cautiously, still chocking back tears. "Don't worry now." He said gently. "Won't whoop ya again. Just wanna make sure you're alright." Scout stepped closer and let Engineer hug him tightly. He buried his face in Engie's hot shoulder and sobbed as Engineer rubbed his shaky back.

He could feel the glowing heat in his butt as he stood, but Engineers embrace seemed to make it all better. "I am sorry though" Scout mumbled. "Not just cause you... y'know. But cause you're right about the whole danger thing. It was dumb a'me. I never meant to make you so mad, I swear."

"I'm not mad, son. This ain't revenge, this is for your safety. You have any idea how scared I was when I saw you digging around in there? The cleaning acid, for goddsake. Never do that again." He hugged Scout closer.

"You've got it, hardhat" Scout said, rubbing his very warm ass. Engineer chuckled fondly.

"I'm just so glad you're safe, boy. This could've been a disaster. But apology accepted. You're fully forgiven." Engineer grinned fondly and clapped Scout on the back.

"Thanks..." Scout smiled. Engineer kneeled down and grabbed the baseball off the floor, handing it to Scout.

"I believe this is yours, son. Keep it under control." Scout took the baseball and happily stuffed it in his pocket.

A moment of silence ticked by. "You hungry, son?" Said Engineer.

"Hmm?"

"Let me make you some cocoa" came the warm response. Scout nodded and followed Engineer to the kitchen.

((hey, i know engineer wears overalls but i changed it for the plot uwu))

This is like my first r18 fic so it wont be amazing. Let me know what you think !


End file.
